Prim & Proper
by shakeitsalome
Summary: She's prim and proper. A perfect lady. Or is she? Wade Barrett/OC for xj0j0x


Prim & Proper

She was the living embodiment of the perfect lady. Her soft brown hair was pulled into an elegant twist. Her makeup was immaculate and just enough to bring out the features of her face. Her fingernails, though relatively short, were clean; the clear polish catching the light as she strode across the lobby of the hotel. Sheer black stockings covered legs that disappeared beneath the knee-length raincoat that matched the soles of her black Louboutin pumps. Small diamonds glittered on the lobes of her ears. The purse over her shoulder wasn't large enough to double as an overnight bag, but was the right size to hold all the essentials.

The young clerk at the desk was polite and efficient, though his eyes kept dropping to the hint of cleavage after she unbuttoned the top button of her raincoat. She was warm and appreciative when he slid the key card across the counter. Measured steps carry her to the elevator and she was aware of businessmen turning to watch, a smile tugging at her lips when more than one suggested to their friends that they wished she was going to be waiting in their room.

The eighth floor was nearly deserted, but she passed a couple that looked ready for a night out on the town. The door at the end of the hall was closed and when she approached she saw the Do Not Disturb placard already in place. She fumbled with the card, looking up when the door to the next room opened. An elderly couple stepped out, the man holding a large black umbrella. She smiled politely as she finally got the door open.

"A sweet looking young lady," the woman murmured as the couple headed down the hall.

Her purse and the card were tossed onto the dresser. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw him, sprawled in the middle of the bed. Her breath caught in her throat when their eyes met, as it always did, and she reached to unbutton the raincoat. The older woman's words rang in her mind.

Young? Yes. Sweet? Not even close. A lady? She almost snorted.

A lady never met a man in a hotel wearing nothing but a raincoat, garter, stockings and heels. A lady never left her raincoat on the floor to crawl into bed with the man waiting for her. A lady would never do what she was about to do.

It was her birthday. She should have been hitting the clubs with her friends. She should have been excited about the fabulous time she would have, celebrating another year of life. Instead, she was with him.

Doing her job.

* * *

He was supposed to be with his own friends, but had bailed. They would never understand that he would rather be there. In that particular hotel room with the beautiful woman. He'd promised he would find them later on. After he got his fill of her.

The room is the same, but there are a few differences from their first meeting there months ago. When the sex had been apocalyptic and leaving him wanting more. When her purse had fallen open and he'd seen the letters threatening cancellation of her phone, her lights. When he'd made a decision he knew he would never regret.

In exchange for her time, energy, and company, he took care of her. The diamond earrings she wore were ones he'd given her around Valentine's Day. The soft perfume that invaded his senses just before their lips met was from the bottle he'd given her just before Easter. Trinkets, tokens, little gifts each time they were together. He always made sure to slip a few bills into her purse when she wasn't looking. She always fussed at him, but he insisted.

His hands slid into her hair, loosening it from the pins. Her lips were soft, tasting of chocolate and a little moan pulled from her throat. The pins were tossed aside one by one until her hair tumbled down past her shoulders. He sighed, inhaling the scent of her shampoo as she settled over him. Already hard, aching with desire for her, his hands caught her waist, bringing her down more firmly against him. She broke the kiss, hot breath fanning his skin as she rocked her hips back and forth.

"Have a good day?" she asked, fingers plucking open the buttons of his blue dress shirt. When it fell open she ran her palms down his chest and torso, a pleased sigh passing her lips.

"So-so. It's looking up now." He closed his eyes when her lips swept down his neck. "Happy birthday."

She stopped abruptly, sitting up in his lap. "How did you—"

"That doesn't matter," he interrupted. His tongue darted over his lips as he took in her naked form. Her breasts, sized perfectly to fit in his palms, beckoned to him. Peaked nipples stood proud as his thumbs brushed over them. He watched her eyes darken with desire and smirked.

"Stu..."

"Shh." It was probably the first time he'd ever shushed her. His fingers lightly tweaked her nipples, pulling a moan from her throat as she squirmed in his lap. "You need to get your present."

She opened her mouth to argue further, but only squealed when he grabbed her hips and tossed her down beside him. He could be the most tender of lovers but somehow the game had changed. Tenderness flew out the window. She sat up to stare at him, eyes wide with surprise as he knelt between her parted legs. His hands tugged on her hips until she was lying down completely and she could only stare at the ceiling.

A soft cry flew from her lips when his mouth closed over her clit. Her fingers clawed at the sheet. Aware of even the tiniest sounds within the room, she gasped at the sound of his tongue sliding against her flesh. Two fingers pushed into her and she tipped her head back. The suction at her clit was too intense and she tried to wriggle away. The tingles that had started while in his lap turned into full-blown strikes of lightning. A strong arm locked across her pelvis, pinning her down for his oral assault. His tongue was teasing, barely brushing over her clit as his fingers pumped in relentless rhythm. With each stroke he brushed that spot deep within her and she knew she wouldn't last long. She cried out, finally tangling her fingers in his slicked-back hair. Pushing him down. The hand at her hip tightened almost to the point of pain but she was already at the edge, reaching. He sucked hard at her clit, fingers slamming into her, manipulating that spot with unyielding pleasure. The lightning exploded within her and she screamed, fingers tightening in his hair until she felt her nails biting into his scalp.

Conscientious to a fault, he slowed as she relaxed. His tongue was gentle as it swept down to catch every drop. His fingers eased out and he sucked them clean. Bringing himself to his knees once again, he smirked down at her, large hands gently caressing her trembling thighs.

She watched, panting, as he shrugged out of his shirt. A bead of perspiration slid down his neck, over his collarbone. She followed its trail down his chest, around one nipple before skittering over chiseled abs. Whimpering when he flicked open the button of his trousers, she swept her tongue over her lips. The zipper went down seemingly of its own accord and as soon as his cock was free she sat up. Sweet kisses were pressed to his abdomen and her tongue dipped into his navel as her hand cupped his length, giving him slow, measured strokes.

His hand caught her hair, giving it a gentle tug. She parted her lips, gazing up at him briefly and was surprised when he shook his head.

"Not tonight."

A new phrase for him. Usually it was the first thing she did when she arrived. She could still recall those first nights when he'd been waiting at the door, which had barely closed before she was on her knees. But she didn't question his reasoning, instead giving a nod as he pulled her to her knees in front of him. His kiss was tender, searching, the hands framing his face gentle. Almost...loving.

Loving was not something she was used to on their nights together.

His breath was harsh as he broke the kiss into several short pecks. He drank in the aroma of her, knowing he would never be able to have chocolate without thinking of her. "Love, I—"

"Shh." Her finger slid over his lips to hush him. And then she was nudging him back, kneeling over him. His hand reached, grabbing her hips and before he could say a word she was guiding him into her.

"Don't tease," he whispered. She peered at him through the tousled locks. Then her head tipped back, hands dropping to his chest as he pulled her down until their bodies were flush. He arched up in anticipation and the last thing he was fully aware of was their mutual cries of delight.

She was on autopilot, the pleasure so overwhelming that she saw but didn't comprehend the sight of him. His chest rose and fell with each breath, his face contorting in ecstasy, but it was like a dream. She likened it to a flashback scene in a movie, where the movements were slow, the sound echoing until it zipped back to the present time. She wished there was a way she could rewind it over and over again to experience the euphoria once more. It was over too soon. She realized it and tried her best to slow things down. But his hips jerked and her body tensed. She tightened around him. The howl seemed far away, joined by rapturous screams that she realized belonged to her.

* * *

He came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, and stopped when he saw her standing in front of the mirror reapplying her makeup. He took note of the gentle sweeps of powder, the flick of her wrist as she applied mascara. She caught him watching and smiled, brushing gloss over her lips before sitting on the edge of the bed to roll her stockings back up her legs.

He didn't even remember her wearing them.

"Same time next week?" he asked softly, glancing around the room to see she'd laid his clothes on the bed neatly. She didn't understand why but knew his aversion to wrinkles. He picked up his wallet from the nightstand.

"Absolutely." She was brushing her hair now, and he was momentarily transfixed at the healthy sheen. The silky tresses that always felt like heaven between his fingers.

He plucked out the usual amount and, hesitating, decided to add more. The bills were still crisp from his trip to the bank that morning and he huffs, annoyed that his subconscious always knew what he was going to do. He folded the bills, dropped them into her purse before going to get dressed.

He was stepping into his shoes when he heard the whisper of silk against skin. Looking up, he felt his jaw grow slack. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places. A delicate blue that matched her eyes when she was about to cum and it made him want to fuck her all over again. He stared as she slid her hands over her thighs to smooth the him and then he was there to help with the zipper along her side before she could ask. "This," he whispered against her bare shoulder, "is gorgeous. New?"

"Bought it this afternoon. You like?" she asked, hands resting over his when they slid around her waist.

"You knew I would." His lips trailed to her neck, inhaling the fresh application of perfume. He felt his cock twitch to life when she swayed against him.

"It's going to look so good bunched around my waist when you fuck me later," she suggested. She patted his hands then reached for her purse. Plucking out the small velvet pouch, she handed it over to him. He watched over his shoulder as he slid the diamond ring into place then she turned to face him, arms sliding around his neck. "Ready for dinner?"

He laughed, kissing her quickly. He turned her to face the mirror again, lips pressing to her ear. "Not just yet," he whispered, gathering handfuls of silk in his hand. When it was bunched at her waist he reached to unzip his fly. They were already running late and there was no time to undress and get her into bed. Besides, he knew she loved the impromptu moments as much as he did. His fingers slid over her, watching her expression change from one of amusement to surprise to arousal. Her hands braced against the reflective surface and she gasped, leaning back.

Wade bit his lip, pushing aside the scrap of lace so he could tease her properly. His finger brushed over her clit and he chuckled when she whined. Bracing his hands on her ass, he slid his dick along the length of her slit.

"Please, please, please," she begged. Then, suddenly, he slammed into her, watching her head fall forward, thrilling in the way her body trembled. "Fuck, Stu, hurry up!"

"You act like you haven't cum at all," he mused, watching his cock disappear inside her. He moved slowly, drawing out her pleasure.

"Baby, please," she whined. "It's my birthday..."

"Then fucking cum," he growled, gripping her ass tightly as he began pumping into her rapidly. Wanting to drive her over the edge he loosened one hand, caressing one soft cheek before delivering a sharp smack. He grinned when she cried out, the pain fueling her to rock her hips in the rhythm he set. His palm met her ass again and he felt her knees buckle. Sliding his free arm around her waist, he tightened to keep her upright as he continued to spank her, his palm stinging with each blow. "Better?"

"Oh my god," she gasped sharply, hands falling to the top of the dresser. The mirror gave way and slid from the wall, but neither heard it fall to the floor. She closed her eyes tightly to ward away tears of pleasure and pain. "I'm so close..."

"Christ," he hisses, eyes riveted to the red handprint on her ass. He felt her hand slide over his arm and smirked, bringing his palm down for one final blow. He caught her wrist just before her fingers could reach between her legs, causing her to growl in frustration. "I've got you," he assured, clamping her hand against her lower abdomen. His fingers regretfully left the softness of her ass, reaching around to cup the slick folds. She whimpered, slumping against the dresser when his fingers parted her. He felt the prick of her fingernails in his wrist as he circled her clit with his thumb. He tossed his head to get the hair from his eyes, his thumb stuttering over her clit. "Like that?"

"That's it," she shouted with renewed passion. His thumb rubbed her clit vigorously and she squealed against the varnished wood. The hand not trapped against her body curled around the edge of the dresser as the euphoria began to swell. She yanked her arm free of his grasp and gripped the dresser with all her might, slamming backwards against him. "Yes!" she screamed fingers curling into the wood so forcefully a fingernail snapped. But she didn't feel the pain, too far gone to even care.

"Fuck yes," he moaned as the blazing heat of her roared into an inferno. His hips working so fast that his cock was a blur, he dropped his hand to her thigh. "Jojo," he growled, head falling back as the flames ripped through his body. "Fucking—"

She threw her head back and screamed, incoherent syllables that were so loud her voice cracked. Her entire body taut, she clamped around his dick, forcing him to stay buried within her. He gasped and she can barely feel him rocking against her for the last bit of necessary stimulation as she slumped down, spent, held up only by his gyrating hips.

Wade felt an explosion of adrenaline rip from an untapped source and gave a throaty yell as he concentrated it all on the pleasure. Pushing into her as far as he could go, he managed to drop one hand to the dresser to keep upright, the strength of his final surge causing her to tumble against the the unforgiving wood. His fingers gripped her inner thigh, body jerking as a blinding light took over his vision. Weak, he collapsed over her.

"Goddamn," he breathed after several moments had passed. Able to see straight again, he blinked in confusion at the blank wall behind the dresser. "Happy birthday," he whispered, nuzzling her jaw until she turned her head. He offered a soft kiss as they parted, shivering.

Jojo fixed her clothing, smoothing her dress as best she could. It was wrinkled beyond repair. Everyone would know what they had been up to, but she didn't care. They were silent as they readied themselves for the evening.

They walked down the hall together, his arm around her waist. Each glowing with post-lovemaking high, they shared a smile as they waited for the elevator. She fussed with his collar, smoothed one errant black curl behind his ear.

"That certainly brought twenty-five in with a bang," she murmured as she leaned up for another kiss.

"Here's to twenty-five more," he chuckled.

She wondered why they're always surprised by the quickie they always have before leaving the room. Those last moments of raunchy sex that more than once have resulted in a broken mirror or lamp. Perhaps because they had been doing it for so long. For eighteen months, they'd slipped away when they could to be alone. Away from her job as a news reporter, away from his hectic touring schedule.

She would never forget the night she'd crawled into bed after staying on at the station to work the eleven o'clock news. She'd hated that their work was keeping them apart, and in those moments before falling asleep had struck on a brilliant idea. A story about high-end escorts had come to mind. Why not pretend? Why not role play? Why not leave the comfort of their bedroom, where his cotton pajama pants always ended balled up at their feet and the t-shirt of his she wore sometimes never made it off?

Why not, indeed. He'd been fully awake after her suggestion, and they'd ended up spending the night discussing possible scenarios. Best idea ever, she mused as they entered the restaurant.

Despite hours spent in the hotel room she couldn't keep her hands off him. She was branded as his by the diamond on her finger but he kept her close, obviously still fearing someone would slip in and tempt her away from his side.

They danced, bodies pressed close, and he whispered promises for when they got home. Scorching words that had her looking forward to calling it a night. But he made her stay longer, encouraging everyone of their friends to toast her. She grinned and laughed through each one, each time praying it would be the last. Finally a cake was brought out and she suffered through a rowdy, off-key version of _Happy Birthday_.

As she blew out the candles, he watched. Their eyes met over the curling smoke as their friends erupted in cheers and she knew he was aware of her wish. Someone came forward to cut the cake for her and she saw her raincoat draped over Wade's arm. Her wish come true.

_Please get me the fuck out of here._

~Fin~

A/N: Happy birthday, Jojo! I wish I could give you the real Wade but alas, that was impossible this year. Maybe next year. ;) I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you know how much I adore you. Thank you so much for all of your encouragement these past few months. Thank you for being one of my first reviewers and sticking with me. If your birthday is even half as wonderful as you are, I know it will be a blast. I love you! :)


End file.
